


Art Classes

by lordbloodravens



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Student Arya, male model Gendry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbloodravens/pseuds/lordbloodravens
Summary: Arya's art classes take a sudden hot turn when the teacher asks them to draw the male anatomy, and in this case the model is one hot piece of ass named Gendry.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 19
Kudos: 117





	Art Classes

Arya usually talked little in her art class. She just listened carefully to the teacher and then proceeded to her sketch book, drawing the theme for that day's class. But that afternoon a cheerful girl approached and told her: 

"I heard we are drawing live models today. Male models!"

Arya smiled at the girl out of politeness and told her that was exciting but the conversation soon died and she was left alone again.

Minutes later the class began and when the professor entered he was followed by a young man. He was tall, with broad shoulders, dark messy hair and a jawline that could cut a diamond. Against her will Arya gasped.

"Good afternoon students. Today we have a special guest. Mr. Waters is going to model for us."

The guy waved a careless hand at the class and Arya's heart skipped a beat when his eyes landed on her. The intense blue of his eyes was like a magnet that kept pulling her. And to make things harder for Arya's libido Mr. Waters stepped into the middle of the classroom and started taking off his shirt.

"The human anatomy is a beautiful thing, and putting it on paper is hard. But don't be afraid to try. You can get as closer as you need."

The human anatomy was one thing but Mr. Waters anatomy was out of this world. By now the man had taken off his pants and underwear and to say ripped was the understatement of the year. He had an eight pack and the muscles in his back reminded Arya of Robb's old Max Steel. Arya could have gotten lost in those strong arms never to be found again. But what made Arya really blush was that the man had no shame in showing his penis to the whole class. A trace of black hair went down from his belly button to get lost in the depths between his legs.

The class got their sketchbooks out and everyone started with their pencils. Arya was sitting right in front of him, in a way that their eyes were facing each other. She wanted to draw his torso and especially his hands, they were big and strong and Arya liked how they rested on his legs. But for some reason she couldn't stop looking at his face, more specifically at his eyes. It was almost as they were calling to her.

She couldn't concentrate on the shading of the arms because she felt his blue eyes staring back at her. Every time she looked up she found him watching her but then he would look the other way. It began a game of cat and mouse where Arya tried to catch him staring at her. She suspected he was doing the same.

When there were only ten minutes left for the class to be over, Arya was almost happy with her drawing. The lines of the body were clean and structured but his face lacked something. That fierceness, that magnetism that his eyes had, she hadn't been able to put them on paper. She wished she could spend more time getting to know this guy if only it was to transmit his aura into her work.

Finally the professor told everyone the class was over and that he was excited to see how their works had turned out. While some students showed him their drawings, male model Waters was putting on his clothes again. He was a rather silent person, Arya thought, but she would love to speak to him, find out why his eyes had so much pull over her.

She was still thinking the smoothest way to ask him, when the man himself approached her.

"Hi there, grey eyes. I'm Gendry."

"Hi Gendry, I'm Arya."

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable back there. Its just I get nervous when I do this sort of thing but focusing on one person helps me relax. And your face of concentration when working was very soothing to look at."

"Oh. I wasn't expecting that at all. I'm glad I brought you some sort of peace in detriment to my own work nevertheless, haha."

"Shit I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you nervous. I'm sure your drawing turned out great."

"Well it's not bad per se... Its just, nah you're gonna say I'm crazy."

"Not at all please tell me!"

"You have this passion in your eyes that I can't seem to draw, no matter how many times I try. I must have erased your eyes like ten times and I still didn't get them right."

Arya noticed Gendry looked a bit embarrassed about the whole thing. Suddenly, the mysterious dark model that she thought he was, was just an awkward boy probably trying to make ends meet with these gigs.

"Hey, you wanna get a cup of coffee? I can show you the drawing. And maybe I can take a couple of photos of your eyes and try later to improve the drawing."

"Well you already saw me naked so I guess a cup of coffee wouldn't hurt."

Arya laughed and grabbed her things, following Gendry to the door of the classroom. She wasn't sure but she could have sworn the girl that talked with her at the beginning of the class was giving her a thumbs up.


End file.
